


settled down

by orvaignwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orvaignwrites/pseuds/orvaignwrites
Summary: Someone as tall, someone as strong, someone as imposing as Sam Winchester shouldn’t, in all fairness, be able to make the sounds he’s currently making. For Castiel’s sake, those sounds from Sam shouldn’t be allowed - it’s too cruel, and on occasions prior to this one, they have spelt Castiel’s undoing far too early in the evening.Not tonight, though. Tonight, Castiel is determined to last as long as possible.





	settled down

Someone as tall, someone as strong, someone as _imposing_ as Sam Winchester shouldn’t, in all fairness, be able to make the sounds he’s currently making. For Castiel’s sake, those sounds from Sam shouldn’t be _allowed -_ it’s too cruel, and on occasions prior to this one, they have spelt Castiel’s undoing far too early in the evening.

Not tonight, though. Tonight, Castiel is determined to last as long as possible.

That plan, however, is rife with complications. The position they’ve found themselves in tonight has meant that Castiel can see every single aspect of what is going on - every muscle, every inch of tan skin, every expression from both of the Winchester boys is readily available to Castiel, his for the taking. Not like he’s in much of a position for taking, however; he’s on his back with Sam between his legs, hips pinned by two elbows. His body, occasionally, is pushed a little further up the bed by Dean’s thrusts, but Sam is under strict orders to stay steady and not jostle Castiel too much. Castiel is thankful for that, truly he is, but maybe it would be easier to distract himself if he were more physically uncomfortable.

The _sounds,_  though. Those _sounds_ just keep spilling from Sam’s mouth, forced out from between kiss-swollen lips by every thrust that Dean gives him. They’re _hard_  thrusts, too; Castiel can’t always feel them, sure, and he’s not always focused on what Dean is doing but he can tell exactly what’s happening from the sounds Sam is making. Castiel has long since figured out that these catching, sob-like breaths means that Dean is fucking him deep - long, slow drags back until the tip of Dean’s cock is barely inside his brother punctuated by almost harsh pushes right back to the hilt. Sam seems to be able to predict those moments, because just as Dean is about to push right back inside, Sam takes Castiel’s cock deep in his throat to muffle his moan and _fuck_ , Castiel’s glad that Sam knows how to follow an order in the bedroom.

“You like it like that, Cas?” Dean likes to talk when they’re doing this, likes to assert control. Christ knows he lacks it in every other area of his life. “You like it when I make him moan like that on your dick, huh?” Another hard thrust, another moan from Sam, his brow furrowed as he focuses on swallowing around Castiel’s cock. “Takes it so fuckin’ well, doesn’t he.”

It’s not really a question, but Castiel answers anyway. His pledge to himself to maintain self-control seems to be working, as his voice is surprisingly level as he says, “Yes, Dean. He’s doing– well, he’s doing well.” He can forgive himself one catch in his voice, especially since it’s caused by making eye contact with Dean and catching the hungry glint there, the fire burning under all that green.

Castiel knows full well how Dean is feeling right now. The effort of holding back from coming inside Sam for this long must be killing him, but honestly, Dean has had plenty of practice and it shows. Castiel knows Dean won’t come until he’s seen both Cas and Sam climax.

The edge is approaching for Sam, that much is certain. His moans have lost their distinction - Castiel can’t make out single sounds any more, just catches in one long, continuous sound from deep in his chest as Dean’s movements pick up speed. The no-moving rule seems to have been lost, now, as Sam is pulled bodily by his hips onto Dean’s cock, so to keep up the contact, Castiel has to start rolling his hips up to fuck into Sam’s mouth on every backward motion.

It’s uncoordinated, for the most part, and messy and loud and ungraceful, but when Dean finally lets Sam touch himself, the way he gasps against Castiel’s shaft has all three of them right on that precipice together and _fuck,_ Castiel doesn’t know where to _look,_ who to pay _attention_ to, it’s too much it’s too much _it’s too much–_

The tension snaps and they’re all crying out some garbled approximation of each others’ names and then - quiet. Just the soft sounds of skin on skin as they settle down on the bed, a few kisses peppered here and there, the rustling of the bedclothes. Just when Castiel has let his eyes slip shut, nose nuzzled into the top of Dean’s head, he feels Sam chuckle where he’s laying on Castiel’s stomach.

“Impressive synchronisation, guys,” he mumbles, and Castiel can tell he’s already half asleep. “Like clockwork.”

“Been a while since we managed that,” comes Dean’s reply. “Stamina’s gettin’ better with age, huh, Cas?”

“If you say so.”

“I say so.” Castiel feels Dean yawn against his chest, languid and muffled, and his own eyes slip shut in contentment. “We keep that up, for that long? I’ll lose a couple pounds. Having…” Another yawn. “…a kitchen is fuckin’ deadly.”

“Mmm, don’t do that. Would be a shame.”  
  
“Wouldn’t. Sammy, wh’ d’you…?”

That question doesn’t get an answer - in fact, it doesn’t even get a proper ending. The Winchesters fall asleep, haphazardly half-on, half-off Castiel’s body, in unison as they do so many other things. In his last waking moments, Castiel feels that warm, familiar joy at being allowed to share their bed spread through him, lulling him into a deep sleep.

Where the Winchesters go, Castiel will always tend to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> read on my [tumblr](http://orvaign-writes.tumblr.com/post/160019177166/prompts-are-open-someone-as-tall-someone-as)!


End file.
